Extream Racing Mixed With Love And Jealousy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After being humiliated by Jet and his team, Amy wants to learn how to ride extream gears and enter the tournament that's being held in Metro city. After claiming to feel bad about humiliating her Jet offers to teach her but neither teams on both Amy's and Jet's are happy about it.


**Extreme Racing Mixed With Love and Jealousy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Station Square, the streets were busy with people going about their daily business as normal. As they did go about however, no one seemed to notice a pink hedgehog walking aimlessly along the streets with her head down while ignoring the world around her. Today had just not been her day. Her day started normal, enough at least for her; she shopped in the morning then about mid afternoon she began one of her famous chases for Sonic the hedgehog.

She chased the blue hero who'd she soon lost about an hour into the chase; soon afterwards she bumped into a group, that consisted of three birds who just had a race with Sonic not that long ago and of course they lost, which had added to their leaders anger and frustration. They were Jet, Storm and Wave; but her meeting did not go so well, they thought she was pathetic and teased her to the point of embarrassment, by the she way chased Sonic. Jet also did try his hand at getting her to join their group, but she refused.

Amy sighed with her head down and her hands behind her back as she walked tears had threatened to spill out of her emerald eyes but she wouldn't allow herself, "I guess I am kind of pathetic," she paused with a frown and clenched her fist in anger then she sighed.

Her eyes caught the sight of a poster on a shop window, it was a poster for a tournament of extreme gear racing. The tournament was to be held in Metro city and on various racing tracks around Station Square and the Mystic Ruins. Amy stared at the poster with a thoughtful look on her face, "hm, that's the tournament that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in and I bet you any money those birds are in it to. Maybe I should join?...But I don't even know how to ride extreme gears," Amy muttered to herself and sighed in disappointment.

She shook her head "how hard could it be anyway?" The hedgehog smiled and looked across at the other street, there was a shop that sold extreme gears and many outfits for it. She crossed over and entered and looked over the various gears that they had in store.

Her eyes lit up in delight when she spotted a pink one, "this one looks good."

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a Brown rabbit.

Amy turned to him "um, yeah I'd like to buy this please?"

"Certainly, if you'll come this way? I'll run it through this till."

Amy nodded as she followed and then paid for her board and her outfit. Once she left the shop she headed home and put her outfit on and she was certainly pleased with it. "Wow, I just love this it's so comfy, now to test out my new bored...I bet the Mystic Ruins would be the best place to ride it," Amy said as she picked up her gear and headed out her apartment.

She was soon in an area of the Mystic Ruins that gave her enough pace to practice, Amy placed her board on the ground and stood their staring at it for a few seconds, "ok so I guess, I just ride it like a skate board," she got on top of it and almost fell off when the board started to hover "whoa!" Amy screamed as she wobbled about.

"Whew that sure was close, I wonder how I move it? Cause all it's doing now is hovering," Amy wondered out loud as she looked down at the board.

She tried moving her body and soon the board flew off but she fell off it as it crashed into a tree. "Owwww, that hurt. I hope my boards ok," the pink hedgehog muttered as she rubbed a sore bit on her back. Her ears perked up at the sound of someone chuckling.

Amy stood from the ground and turned to the source of the voice and she was shocked to see a green bird. It was Jet the hawk, who had just emerged from the trees behind her on his board, "your never going win a race riding like that!" Jet smirked.

Amy growled as she picked up her board as she prepared to leave "what do you want? If you've come poke more fun at me you'll have to answer to my hammer!" Amy snapped angrily.

Jet stopped her from going anywhere "whoa, there's no need to be like that!"

Amy frowned as she jumped on her board "Hmph, I'm not going to stay here and listen to you!" Amy hovered over Jet but the bird stopped her again.

"Wait, wait, wait if you must know, I'm not here to poke any more fun at you, I'm actually here to apologise on behalf of myself and my team!" Jet exclaimed.

Amy's mouth hung open in shock she couldn't believe it Jet the hawk leader of the Babylon rouges was apologising to her. The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes "why are you apologising to me?!"

Jet shrugged "I feel pretty bad, for what me and my team said earlier and I wanted to make it up to you!"

Amy raised her eyes and folded her arms, "I find that a bit hard to believe!" She scoffed.

Jet sighed "oh come on what do I gotta do to prove it?!"

Amy shrugged "I don't know!"

Jet suddenly lit up with an idea "hey I know! what if I teach you how to ride that thing? With my teachings you could even beat Sonic!" Jet chuckled evilly.

Amy narrowed her eyes in thought _'hm, I guess that is a good offer and it would be a hoot to beat Sonic, just imagine what he would think, and the look on his face when he saw that I beat him,' _Amy smiled and turned to Jet who was yawning her voice had snap him out of a day dream "you know what I think I'll take you up on your offer!"

Jet grinned and extended his hand for her to shake "excellent how about for our first session we meet tomorrow at dawn and back here?!"

Amy shook his hand and nodded "fine by me, so I'll see you tomorrow!" As Amy let of his hand she run off with her board in her hands while waving back.

Jet smirked as he watched her leave "oh, I'll see you tomorrow alright," he chuckled as he jumped on his board and flew off in the other direction.


End file.
